dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon vs Saitama
Captain Falcon vs Saitama.png|ZackAttackX Fal vs Sai-2.png|Shakaboy Captain Falcon vs Saitama DBX.png|ZDogg667 Captain Falcon vs Saitama is ZackAttackX's thirty-sixth DBX. Description F-Zero vs One Punch Man! Because sometimes, the answer to all your problems is to punch them very hard! How will the pilot of the Blue Falcon fare against the caped baldy? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Z-City - One Punch Man. Everyone has heard stories of the 'Caped Baldy', even Captain Falcon, who was interested in this hero's power. He had managed to track his whereabouts to a place named Z-City, where he found Saitama standing atop an apartment rooftop. Saitama glanced up at the blue vehicle approaching him and watched as it flew overhead and Captain Falcon ejecting from the shuttle. The captain landed before Saitama. "Show me your moves!" Falcon insisted. Saitama just stared blankly at this newcomer, but if it was a chance to put his abilities to the test, how could be refuse? Saitama readied himself as Falcon rushed in. HERE WE GO! Falcon barged into Saitama and broke his guard. He followed up with several body blows in quick succession before punting him across the roof. Saitama landed comfortably and awaited Falcon's next move. Falcon wasted no time and rushed at the hero again. This time, Saitama clenched his fist tight and uppercutted Falcon into the air. As Falcon began to fall down, he opened up with several punches of his own to the captain's midsection. He then delivered a stiff right to Falcon's face, sending the pilot tumbling. Quick to recover, Falcon backflipped away and ran towards Saitama once again. He leaped into the air just before Saitama could land a Serious Punch and flew back down with a Falcon Kick, driving his boot into Saitama's chest, knocking him into the air. Falcon then connected with a powerful knee to Saitama's gut, sending him flying through the air. Falcon stayed in pursuit, delivering punches and kicks whenever he could. As he jumped up to drop kick Saitama back down to Earth, the hero grabbed Falcon by the arms and delivered his own drop kick. Falcon was sent crashing down to the rooftops and Saitama immediately flew after him. As Falcon stood up, Saitama connected with a heavy punch to Falcon's gut, launching him back into the side of a vent. Falcon crashed into the vent and dropped to a knee. Saitama rushed at him again, trying to finish him before he could recover. Falcon didn't give him the chance though and countered Saitama's punches with punches of his own. Saitama headbutted Falcon, knocking the captain back. Frustrated, Falcon used his Falcon Kick to send Saitama into the air. He jumped up and delivered another devastating knee to the hero's gut. Saitama crashed to the floor and tried to pick himself up, but Falcon was ready for him. "FALCON... PUNCH!!!" Saitama's head exploded upon impact, crushed between Falcon's fist and the rooftop. After a quick salute, Falcon summoned the Blue Falcon and took off. DBX! Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights